


Snoop

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [30]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #16 Book     What is Illya reading?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoop

 

Napoleon entered his office to find his partner reading, but Illya quickly placed the book in his drawer locking it before Napoleon could see the title making him curious.

“What are you reading?”

“Nothing important.”

“If it wasn’t important, you wouldn’t have hidden it so quickly.”

“I did not hide it.  I just have a lot of work to do.”

Napoleon waited until Illya’s went to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee then quickly picked the lock removing the Dictionary of American Idioms.

“Gotcha, you snoop.” Illya returned quietly catching him.

“I see you read the G’s and S’s.”


End file.
